Big Brother: The Cullen Season
by tilted-halo
Summary: Co-writen with Amanda Hazel, this story will have you grabbing your desk to try to stop yourself from falling on the floor laughing. Join the Cullens as a prank lands them in the notorious Big Brother house! Remember to Expect the unexpected! R&R!
1. Big Brother: The Cullen Season

_A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first story and I'm co-writing it with my bff, Amanda Hazel (her penname too). Please Read and Review it, we'd love to hear from you. Good or bad, constructive criticism will only make us better writers in the long run:D Feel free to PM either one of us with questions or suggestions. Thanks so much and happy reading!_

_Tilted-Halo: Edward, Jasper, Rosalie_

_Amanda Hazel: Bella, Alice, Emmett, Jacob_

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_Big Brother : The Cullen Season_**

_**Jacob POV**_

_I was sitting alone in my house in La Push surfing through the few channels that came through on our old TV set. I settled on the CBS station and CSI just happened to go to a commercial. _

"_Do you or someone you know want to be on the Big brother show? This year we are casting couples! That's right, so you and your partner get your application in , or send in your nominees to be on this summers smash hit reality TV show Big Brother!"_

I sat there with my mouth hanging open, as I mentally noted the website to apply or nominate. Let's see how the Cullen's handle this! I made a mockery of an evil laugh " mwahahaha". This is a brilliant plan!

I drove down to Charlie's place to use Bella's old computer.

Stupid, stinking bloodsuckers, take this!

_**Three months Later**_

**Alice POV**

It was an ordinary day, or well, what could be classified as ordinary for us vampires. My family and I just got back from an extended hunting trip. We heard there was an over population of Grizzly bears and mountain lions, in Vancouver Provincial park, so we thought it would be perfect to hunt there.

"Emmett, Edward and Jasper sure had fun" I said jokingly to Bella and Rosalie who running beside me. The guys were further behind us, I was sure their testosterone was still fuming around them, and probably tackling each other on the way. It takes enough skill to make it through a hunting trip in the mountains in stilettos and a mini dress with leggings unscathed and in perfect array, but when dealing with those boys, well, let's say I would pick dancing with an angry Grizzly over wresting with the boys.

"Hey!" I yelled as something pinged off the back of my head and I realised it was a pinecone, "stupid… immature… idiotic… MORONS!" I yelled and the three of us girls hurled ourselves over the river that ran close to our house. We were all giggling when we locked the back door so that they would have to go around.

Something wasn't right, we turned around to face the kitchen, and there were several people there. Humans, with cameras, and microphones. Carlisle and Esme were there too, they were giving us pleading looks. And their facial expressions read "we were just as confused as you".

" Um, Carlisle who are these people?" I asked apprehensively. My mind was racing searching the future to see what the hell was going on.

"Congratulations, you must be Bella and you, the pixie looking one" I grimaced "yes you must be Alice. You have been nominated and chosen to be on this year's Big Brother Couples Special. Your family is going to be the surprise twist!" A woman with long dark hair cheered.

" Now, you two go pack one suitcase of clothing, remember no laptops, Ipods, anything that will connect you with the outside world. A camera will be following you, feel free to talk about what's going on". And with that we were scooted upstairs.

"Only allowed one suitcase of clothing! Are you insane all of you? Really, honestly, I can't wear the same thing twice, its blasphemy!" I shouted as I was throwing my wardrobe all over my room trying to decide what I was going to bring.

"You must be the shopping freak" one of the camera men stated. I stopped where I was and glared at them. "Excuse me?" I asked through my teeth.

"Well, it just that it said on the nomination that you were a freaky little spiky haired pixie, who loved to shop to much, and loves to take charge over anything fashion related. And that you love to use people as giant dress up dolls, that you like to make sure people are dressed 'properly'" he stated.

"Jacob Black… I will kill you" I screamed. I forced a few more outfits into the already crammed bag, took the key that they held out to me and placed it around my neck. And waited in the living room for everyone else.

**Edward POV**

Forks had an unusually nice spell of weather and we jumped on the opportunity to take advantage of it. Vancouver has some of the best wildlife and us boys were still on a high from it. Emmett was laughing at the girls' insistence on wearing fancy clothes and not getting them dirty on a hunting trip.

"Watching the little pixie chasing after those grizzlies in heels bigger than her is hil-oof" Emmett was cut short as Jasper pounced on him knocking him into a nearby tree. Jasper was mock defending Alice's honour. I laughed heartily along with them. They were full out wrestling now.

"Hey Jazz he's got a point" I said over their grunts and laughs.

"Hey man, why are we ganging up on each other, we let the girls get so far ahead of us" Emmett shot back.

"Haha, ok I get it" Jasper said picking up a pine cone and winging it ahead of him.

"Hey! Stupid… immature… idiotic… MORONS!" we heard ahead in a voice distinctly Alice.

"Man you're in trouble, now who's going to have problems in the bedroom" I joked.

"Oh no worries, she'll never believe it was me anyways, Emmett's taking the blame on this one" Jasper managed to get out before he was ploughed into yet another tree, breaking it in half this time.

I watched as the girls started to speed up and jump over the river, I heard them thinking about getting a small revenge on us by locking us out of the back door. Jokes on them, little did they know that I left our bedroom window open. I flew forward and made it to the house in a split second and took and leap up to the window only to smash into the cold glass landing awkwardly on my rear. I looked up to find Bella laughing mirthlessly at me and her eyes shining with glee. So they won this round.

"Haha, Edward got pwned!"

"Shut up Emmett" I said coming down slightly from my post-hunting high. I was beginning to hear the buzz of lots of people around. We headed out front where the commotion was coming from to come face to face with a camera crew with a large truck with the distinct logo on the side. Big Brother. Oh no, I didn't have to be Alice to know nothing good could come of this.

"You must be the Edward Cullen" said a man with a microphone holding a key toward me.

"Yes, but there must be some mistake, I didn't sign up for this"

"Oh we know, you're good friend Jacob Black sent us your application, said you'd try to run off and wouldn't man up to something that was difficult" the man replied. I clenched my jaw trying to hold in my anger. Jacob was behind this, should have known he wouldn't stop being a pain.

"Oh, did he? Well I'd be happy to participate this year, and I'm going to win" I smirked looking directly into the camera silently mocking Jacob knowing they would air this interview.

**Bella POV**

I was slightly aggravated that someone would do this to us. I mean come on, who else would think to put us on a stupid reality show? Ugh, Jacob I thought, he is such a jerk sometimes. I didn't know how we are actually going to be able to survive stuck in a house, with what looks like three other couples, and I guarantee that they are human, wonderful.

It was slightly annoying having the cameras stuck up in my face the entire time I was trying to pack. "Um, you guys mind turning off your camera and turning around at least until I get my personals packed please" I asked as sincerely as I could.

"Sorry Bella, we are told to film everything!" the mic guy told me with a smirk. "Of course…" I grimaced, and I just threw in a bunch of clothes and packed it to the brim. "Any chance I can bring a book?" I asked them not really sure what I could and couldn't bring.

"Yes, books are fine" they informed me. So I threw on top of my clothes my weathered copy of Wuthering Heights, and Pride and Prejudice. Edward would probably make fun of me when he sees them; at least I wouldn't go insane being cooped up in a house for three months.

I was handed a key that had my name on it in bold gold letters with a ribbon around it, I put it around my neck. The camera guys had already left the room when I realise that out bedroom window was open, so I walked over and slammed it shut and locked it. About that same time, I saw Edward's body flying through the air. I had to hold in the laughter that was nearly bursting out of me when I he smacked face first into the glass and fell to the ground with a thud. I hopped he wasn't hurt, and I smirked down at him before turning to go back downstairs.

I found Alice sitting on the couch, her arms crossed and she looked pissed. I joined her and Rosalie appeared to my left her expression matched Alice.

"Oh boy".

**Rosalie POV**

We walked into the kitchen and were ambushed by a camera crew insisting that we were to be on Big Brother, like hell we were. I quirked an eyebrow at the woman's comment about Alice resembling a pixie, a light bulb glowed in my head, mangy mutt!

A man that was slightly overweight and balding stuck a microphone in my face, "Rosalie, how is it going to feel being away from your beloved dogs for the duration of the season?"

"Pardon me?" I snapped.

"It said on your nomination that you were a huge dog lover and would hate to be away from them but the opportunity would be worth it,"

My mouth dropped open, I was going to kill that smelly wolf the next time I saw him. "That's very true, I can't wait until I get back, my little _puppy _will just be mauled when I get back!" I said with mock enthusiasm hoping Jacob caught onto my threat.

"So Rosalie here's your key and you'll have to get started with your packing now, nothing that connect you with the outside world can be taken remember" the balding man reminded me.

**Emmett POV**

I keeled over laughing when I saw Edward smash into the window and land on his ass; it had to be the most hilarious thing I have seen in weeks. Jasper knocked into me again as we reached the front of the house and I heard voices. Lots of voice, what the hell is going on? I tripped Jasper up and peered onto the front lawn. A big truck with _Big Brother_ stamped on it was parked there a long with several other.

"Fuckin' right!" I cheered.

A terrified redhead, who couldn't have been older than twenty-five inched her way over to me followed closely by a camera man. "You must be Emmett Cullen" she stammered holding her shaky hand out to me which was holding a large key out to me. "Your friend Jacob Black nominated you to be on this summers Big Brother" she continued rushing the words out of her mouth; obviously she thought I was terrifying. Excellent!

"Wait a second" it all finally connected in my head. "You mean I am going to be on TV? WOOT!" I cheered. "Eddie, hey… EDDIE!! Were going to be on TV!" I shouted across the lawn to him, and he looked pretty pleased with himself. "That mutt was actually good for something, he got me on TV! Hi mom, hi dad!" I waved into the camera.

" Emmett, please, we don't have that much time, please go pack one suitcase full of clothes, and remember you cant bring anything that can connect you to the outside world" the redhead said with a bit more confidence, a smile playing around her lips, I wonder what she was thinking.

"Hell, I am ready to go right now lets go! WAIT! Alice will kill me if I don't have a single change of clothes for three months." I raced upstairs trying to keep up a normal pace for an excited human. Ishoved a few shirts, a few pairs of pants, two pairs of shorts, socks, and boxers into my bag. I threw the bag over my shoulder and nearly flew down the stairs with my key around my neck.

"So when do we leave!"

**Jasper POV**

I picked myself up off the ground, damn Emmett for getting me. That's when I notice the Big Brother truck and put two and two together. To make me absolutely sure a nervous looking bald man approached me.

"Congratulations on being chosen for this summers Couples Big Brother, please pack a bag and nothing can be brought that would connect you with the outside world" he stated.

We headed upstairs to start packing when the situation started to set in, I'd be stuck in house with cameras constantly on me with three other human couples. This could be disastrous but I was determined to get through this. I felt around for my families' reactions. Emmett was predictably pumped with excitement rolling off of him. Bella was calm and accepting but that's where the good emotions stopped. Everyone else was a bit ticked to say the least. Rose was just as predictable as Emmett; those two were a perfect match, vengeance coming out of every pore. Edward was battling between anger and determination to live up to the challenge and Alice was fuming. Must be the one suitcase limit. I thought I'd sympathize with her a bit and pack a few extra clothes in my suitcase for her.

"Ah, there's the southern charm coming out, packing some extra clothes for the lady" the balding man said cornily.

"Wait, nothing to connect us with the outside world, damn my civil war research will have to be put on hold." I said as I walked down the stairs meeting the rest of the family.

**Emmett POV**

It didn't take long; I only had to wait for my two slow poke brothers to get their asses down the stairs! I mean, how long does it take to pack some freaking clothes? We're guys! We don't take long for anything! Well, except me in bed, 'cause I can drag it on allll night! Ha! My brothers were finally joining us their keys around their necks.

"Please follow us into the SUVs parked out front, we will now drive you to the airport".

I noticed the worried look on Carlisle's and Esme's faces, but I tried to cheer them up as I stuck my head out the window of the SUV as it started to pull away.

"Emmett has left the building!"


	2. And it Begins!

_A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot to us! Keep them coming, let's see if we can get 10 before the next chapter. We won't hold out for reviews, I know that drives me nuts! Thanks to all of you that reviewed and added us to your story favourites/alerts! Keep the reviews coming! _

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_**And it Begins!**_

**EmPOV**

It wasn't that long of a flight from Washington to Los Angeles. But by the time we had landed, it was dark, which was a good thing. Oh my god, we are actually going to be on freaking national TV. Hmm, I wonder who would play me if they made a movie about us. That Kellan Lutz kid maybe, still not as sexy as I am hehe. Everyone was starting to wear on me. Like honestly, what the hell is their problem? How often do you get to be on a reality show? NEVER! Exactly!

"What's this?" I was starting at a folder that one of the producers just dropped in my lap.

"Those are the terms and rules Emmett" he said flatly, as he handed one to Rose who was on my left. She snatched it out of his hand and read it over quickly. She just glared at me.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face you idiot" she spat at me, before turning back to look out the window.

"Bitch-y" I said sourly.

Within fifteen minutes of leaving the airport we had arrived at a hotel in the heart of the city. Edwards and Bella's vehicle pulled in right behind ours, and Alice's and Jasper's was the last to pull into the front of the hotel. We all stepped out and followed the producers to the front desk. He grabbed three sets of keys and headed for the elevator.

He seemed really nervous being shoved in between us, and who would blame him, he probably wouldn't have even gotten in here if he knew that we were no ordinary couple, but vampires. I looked down at him, he was wearing a pin striped suit, and rectangular shaped glasses. He had ginger hair and lots of freckles. I smirked at him when he looked up at me, and he quickly returned his eyes to the floor. Ha ha, another person afraid of me.

We were shown to our rooms that were all interconnected. When the producer left us, Edward, and Jasper burst through my door closely followed by Alice, and a content looking Bella.

"Family meeting" Edward growled.

**JPOV**

I was on automatic. I barely realized we weren't on the plane anymore and were now in yet another SUV on our way to the hotel. I had been deep in thought ever since we headed towards the airport. I was going to be on a reality show, with my family, and three other couples. Three human couples. I was in trouble. I doubted my self control, how were we going to feed? Things were difficult for me when I could feed as often as I needed, how was I going to stay sane locked in a house with six humans?

No, I couldn't start thinking like that, I'll find a way. We'll work together as a family. I will not let myself crack, I am strong enough, and I will get through this.

We were at the hotel now, being ushered into connecting hotel rooms. I could feel the various emotions rolling off of the others. Being as conflicted as I was it only confused me more. I started to feel a bit like each one of them, excitement and acceptance, determination and worry, even a little anger. That was obviously Rose, she was going to hold a grudge on this one.

I followed Edward into Emmett and Rosalie's room and sat down. Edward's determination at beating this challenge showed as he growled that it was time for a family meeting. We took our seat on the soft leather sofas that were in the room as a thought occurred to me, what about pretending to be human; we'd have to eat human food!

**Conversation in Third Person**

"So, this is pretty cool huh? I mean, I think you all are idiots, don't you guys want to be on TV?" Emmett boasted clearly still on his high.

"This is serious Emmett, we could be exposed, we're being filmed 24/7," Edward scolded.

"Twenty-four/seven?" Emmett quoted and had a confused look on his face.

"Yeah Emmett you idiot! All the time" Edward explained frustrated as Rose smacked him upside the head.

"Oh, right," Emmett said a little abashed for not realising the term.

"I can't believe the dog would risk our exposure this way" exclaimed Rose.

"Well, there isn't anything we can do now... I read the fine print in the folder the producers gave Edward and I. It says that we cannot back out, that the nominations and applications are secured, and that they can sue." Bella jumped in and explained.

"But still… I'm with Rose, that mangy mutt is going to get it when we get back there!" Alice said bitterly.

"Why don't you guys just ease, up, I think Jake is totally cool for doing this. I mean, its going to be hard when we need to feed, and well, being locked in a house is probably going to bore us to death" Emmett breathed.

Edward looked at Jasper at Emmett's comment after hearing his doubts about his self control, "You'll be fine Jazz, we'll figure something out"

Alice walked towards the window and threw open the shutters. Everyone plopped down in the available space to think. A half hour passed, and nobody moved a single inch, not one of them made a single noise until Alice turned back around. "The cameras aren't going to be a problem for us. If we move as fast as us vampires can, and we leave at night while the other house guests sleep. I see us being able to hop over the walls to hunt in pairs" Alice finished and looked seemed to be at ease knowing that the feeding part would be fine now.

"But were still going to have to eat and drink human food though" Bella made a disgusted face.

The group's reactions were that of horror and groans as they realized this fact,

and their anger levels started to rise again. "Calm down guys, we'll manage food is nothing next to withstanding bloodlust" Jasper soothed as he sent out a calming wave.

"I'll be the hottest contestant they ever had!" exclaimed Rose, drawing on Emmett's ever persisting excitement.

"Yea well, I will be the most cunning" Alice added.

"And I will be known for the person who won the most competitions, what with these guns," Emmett engaged kissing his biceps while everyone rolled their eyes at his antics.

"Hey meathead, you got beat by a girl" Bella teased right back.

"Imagine the possibilities, the other contestants will look insane when I'm through with them" Jasper boasted.

"I remember seeing one season" Bella scrunched her eyebrows together in concentration. "And I will bring back the nerd heard" she giggled.

"Bella baby, you're not a nerd, you're charmingly intelligent! But I'll hear their every thought, we'll know if they're starting to get suspicious, and I'll know if they're plotting" Edward corrected. Bella shrugged and leaned in closer to Edward, receiving a kiss on the head.

"See, nothing to worry about, now that we have the thirst problem solved" Emmett cheered just as a ray of sun peered into the room illuminating the group.

"Shit, spoke too soon!" Edward exclaimed breaking his normally proper etiquette earning shocked looks from each of them.

"Jake had a lapse in judgement but he at least covered that area, he said that Bella had a severe skin allergy to the sun. They'll be shading the entire backyard to accommodate us." Jasper defended Jacob while mentally assaulting him for his stupidity and willingness to subject them to this trivial torture.

"Well, were probably going to be interrupted soon enough with those bloody producers. Everyone get the hell out, I want to spend some personal time with my monkey man, because if he is thinking he is going to get any in the next few months, he has something coming for him" Rose joked, but then shooed everyone out of the room and locked the door.

**EPOV**

Rose was right; the producer with the freckles came to get us after two hours. All three of us couples taking advantage of the last time for a while that we would have alone time. We were ushered into a black Hummer limousine with the windows blacked out so we weren't aware of where we were heading. The producer rode with us on the way there. He explained more of the rules in his monotone voice for what seemed like hours. We weren't allowed to leave without being disqualified; we had to obey any consequences of challenges in the game, and on and on. Things we already knew as Bella insisted we watch the show last summer. We finally arrived and Emmett burst out of the limo as fast as he could go acting as a human.

"Yeah! Finally here, let's get this party started!" booming in typical Emmett Cullen fashion while admiring the outside of the house. It was non-descript but also had the protective shades over the front.

"If you'd all please gather your bags and line up in front of the house, we're just waiting on the three couples joining you in the house." instructed the producer. After a few minutes in which we made small talk another limousine pulled up. Out came two brunette women and four men. Ah, the traditional gay couple; wouldn't be right without them. They were given the same instructions and we were now lined up in two lines of six. The cameras were set up now ready to begin filming. Julie Chen walked onto the makeshift platform in the front yard of the house.

"Welcome to this summer's season of Big Brother, we've got lots of twists up our sleeves this year. This season tests both romantic partnerships as well as family ties as we begin our couples' season. Please welcome the Cullens; Edward, Isabella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. And their opponents; Naomi, Ty, Adrianna, Ethan, Nicholi, and Ashton. If you'd please pick up your bags we will begin sending you into the house in groups of four. We'll start with Nicholi, Ashton, Naomi, and Ty." Julie Chen began the show.

We watched as the two couples rushed into the house, wondering what was in store for us inside.

"Next we will have Adrianna, Ethan, Edward and Isabella."

It was our turn to enter. We walked into the living room which could have been only using props from Alice in Wonderland. I snorted as I saw a mushroom shaped chair that was the perfect size for Alice. Bella dragged me away from the living room insisting that we could explore the living room later. We adventured further into the house, seeing that Naomi and Ty had claimed a room themed with fairies. Next we passed Nicholi and Ashton in a room decked out in chains and done in greys. The bed had white sheets and I could have sworn I saw a ghost pass by in one of the mirrors. Bella flew ahead of me eager to see more as we caught onto the fantasy theme the house seemed to have this year. I barely made it into the room before Bella threw me onto the bed smirking at me.

"Just like I always imagined," she joked. I looked around, the room was dark and the bed we were on had a strange jut out on the side. I stood up to get a better look; there were vials of red liquid on the fireplace. Understanding was starting to dawn on me but was confirmed when I looked at the bed again, it was shaped like a coffin.

"Are you scared?" I taunted her with words that were spoken so long ago that I barely expected her to remember. She opened her mouth to say something as we heard a commotion coming from the other side of the house.

**APOV**

Ha! Rose was actually right about something. Two hours after we had departed to our own rooms that annoying freckled producer came to get us. Together we rode in a black Hummer limousine that had the windows completely tinted so that we couldn't see where we were going. To bad for them I had a vision this morning that showed me the exact location.

I didn't listen to a word the producer said as he dragged on and on in a monotone voice about more rules. We all knew them; we weren't stupid for crying out loud! Instead I was trying to concentrate and figure out who else would be coming into the house with us.

When the Hummer came to a stop Emmett hopped over Jasper and I and bolted out the door. His stupid enthusiasm was really starting to wear thin.

"Please do relax Hun" Jasper whispered into my ear as he took my hand and exited the car.

"Yeah! Lets get this party started!" Emmett boomed almost too loudly considering all the humans around as he stood admiring the house. It didn't look any different than your average American home but you could see the screens that kept the area shaded.

"If you'd all please gather your bags and line up in front of the house, we're just waiting on the three couples joining you in the house." instructed the producer. My brothers and sisters were chatting amongst themselves while we waited, I merely latched onto Jasper. After a few minutes the second black hummer pulled up. The door opened and out came a tall thin brunette woman who was holding a black haired mans hand. The second woman was also a brunette and her companion hopped out after her, his head was shaved and I questioned his style. He would so much better if he had some hair I thought. But turned to see the last couple exit the vehicle. I had to say I was a little stunned, because two males joined hand and hand got out and shut the door behind them.

"The traditional gay couple" Jasper whispered in my ear and chuckled. "You should have watched the show last summer when Bella had it on, it was hilarious."

We lined up in two rows of six, the camera men went to their positions, and Julie Chen walked out and stepped up into a platform in front of the house.

"Welcome to this summer's season of Big Brother, we've got lots of twists up our sleeves this year. This season tests both romantic partnerships as well as family ties as we begin our couples' season. Please welcome the Cullens; Edward, Isabella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. And their opponents; Naomi, Ty, Adrianna, Ethan, Nicholi, and Ashton. If you'd please pick up your bags we will begin sending you into the house in groups of four. We'll start with Nicholi, Ashton, Naomi, and Ty." Julie Chen began the show.

I saw that the last unknown couple along with Bella and Edward would be instructed to go into the house. Just as predicted, Julie Chen called on them to enter the house. Edward picked up both his and Bella's bag and followed the other couple through the doors.

After a moment had passed she directed the rest of us to enter the house. Jasper took my hand and lead me through the two doors and we got our first look at the inside. It was very evident that they were going for a fairy-tale theme of some sort. The living room had these tiny mushroom shaped chairs. It would be funny to watch Emmett try to sit on them. The carpet was a bright green and I supposed they were going for the look of grass? Jasper and I slowly started making our way through the house examining things as we went.

"Oh my god guys check this out!" Emmett thundered, and pushed right past me knocking me into one of the kitchen chairs which fell over with a very loud crack.

"You moron!" I shouted after him, and went to chase him down. We passed a few of the rooms and tried to recognise their theme. The first was ghosts, the next was one decked out in coffins and Bella and Edward were looking at us cautiously from the edge of their bed. But at the end of the hallway I saw the room I wanted! Unicorns!

We flung our bags onto one of the beds; the other was taken by the Brunette and baldy. That's when we heard Rose's objections.

"Absolutely NOT!" She screamed.


	3. Confidence

_A/N: Hey everyone, thanks so much for your support and reviews! You guys are totally amazing! We asked to get to 10 reviews and we got to 18! This time we're asking to get up to 35 reviews, only 17 more than now. We wont hold out, but reviews motivate us! Thanks again everyone for all the great reviews. Happy reading!_

* * *

_**Confidence**_

**RPOV**

Emmett bounded into the house the minute his name left Julie Chen's mouth.

"Woo! About time!" Emmett hollered.

I sauntered in behind him eyeing the house critically; I suppose it's up to my standards for a few months. I walked past the pathetic looking humans, hiding out in their rooms for now, all themed; figures they would have cheesy themes for each room. I passed a ghost room, a fairy room, and passed Edward and Bella being repulsively sweet in a vampire room. Emmett appeared at my side dragging me through the house.

"I found the perfect room for us babe!" Emmett chattered on happily until we reached a frilly room with unicorns and rainbows covering it.

"Yeah and its right back there," called Alice sweetly but with a smug expression on her face from her place on the bed.

"But this is the room I wanted," said Emmett confused.

"I got here first!" Alice dismissed Emmett quickly.

"Rosie, help me," whined Emmett. I took another look around the room and raised by eyebrow letting Emmett know that he was on his own.

"Fine, I'm checking out our room then" Emmett said dejectedly. I followed him into the last available room and felt the anger begin to bubble inside me almost immediately. The ceiling was painted as the night sky with a huge full moon in the corner. The bed was covered in a brown blanket that was furry, FURRY! This just kept getting better, the mutt was dead.

"Absolutely NOT!" I screeched! "First he gets us into this mess, I just bet he's howling seeing this, I will NOT stay in this room. Its bad enough he still follows us around like the lost puppy he is! I'm going to kick his furry ass, this is beyond belief" I started to rant until I heard a little giggle from behind me.

"It's the same colour fur as him," Bella giggled and whispered to Jasper.

"OH MY GOD, NO! I refuse to stay in here! It's the same colour! The same colour and it probably smells just as bad!" I was seeing red, there was no way I was going to stay here, and I'd stay in that vampire monstrosity before I stayed here.

"Rose, calm down, don't act suspicious" Edward tried calming me down, but to no avail.

"I don't care; I will not stay in this room!" I felt a soothing wave come over me, and glared at Jasper, he might have won now but will pay for that later.

"Houseguests please meet in the common room to become acquainted with your roommates for the rest of the summer" Julie Chen's voice came over the intercom.

**??? POV**

I watched through the monitors in the Head of Household room as the houseguests trickled in. I loved the idea to do this, it'll be a good break from the monotony. It should be so fun and it's a vacation from constantly watching couples be all lovey dovey together while I sit on the sidelines. Nothing all that interesting was happening until the big bulky guy came in with the blonde. At first they just walked through, you could see the excitement from the guy and the girl was sceptical already. But the look on her face when she entered the werewolf room was priceless. What a princess, couldn't even handle a little fur.

**Third Person**

Edward shot everyone a warning look and ushered Bella out the door to head to the living room. "Please Rose, drop it for now" Emmett whispered into Rose's ear. She took a deep breath and followed her husband with Alice and Jasper behind them.

"Hi, I'm Adrianna, I'm 25 and am a waitress" said one of the girls while popping her bubble gum.

"I'm, Ty, 23, and am a computer programmer" a skinny weak looking guy greeted.

"Naomi, I'm an office assistant at a law firm and I'm 22" a meek looking girl squeaked after being elbowed by Ty.

"Names Ethan and this is my girlfriend" he said cockily and nodded his head towards Adrianna. "I'm 27 and I'm a personal trainer."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Edward, and this is my lovely wife, Bella" Edward said

motioning towards Bella lovingly. Bella moved closer in towards Edward and smiled

sweetly at the other houseguests.

"We're in college still, Dartmouth, and we're 19" Bella finished.

"I'm Emmett, and this is Rosalie, my wife" he said boastingly. Ethan couldn't

take his eyes off of Rosalie once he took notice to her. It took a sharp jab in the ribs

from his girlfriend to bring him back from his reverie.

"I'm 20 and could run circles around you in the auto shop, I manage my own repair shop, Emmett here owns our local gym" Rose taunted Ethan.

"My name is Alice, and this is..."

"...I'm Jasper, Alice's husband and couldn't be happier, right Hun?" Jasper

interrupted with a dark glance at Ethan and Ty.

"Right, I'm a personal shopper and Jasper is a Teacher's Assistant in Dartmouth's history department" Alice said proudly.

"Well, I'm sure all of you have guessed our sexuality, my name is Nicholi, and his is my boyfriend Ashton" he said confidently.

"We're 28 and we co-own a mortgage firm," supplied Ashton.

"Hello houseguests! Now that you have all met we have a little surprise for you..." Julie Chen said as she appeared on the plasma TV that faced the couches in the living room.

Rosalie's nose began to scrunch as if she were smelling something that were

offensive to her and a look of anger crossed her face yet again. Edward gasped and

everyone looked in the direction that his eyes were set.

"Hi everyone!" Leah said cheerfully and she walked down the stairs from the

Head of Household room with a tall man following her. Emmett had to squeeze Rose's

leg to calm her down.

Alice clenched her jaw, and Bella smiled excitedly. Jasper seemed to feel the

tension, and quickly sent a calming wave over his family before things got to out of hand.

"This isn't good" Alice whispered too quietly for anyone to hear.

"Houseguests, meet the two singles of the house, Leah, and Micheal... Now if you

please make your way out to the back yard we will now be holding this season's first

head of household competition."

**EmPOV**

Yes! The first competition, it's about damn time. I would need to kick this Ethan guys ass, I didn't like how he looked at my wife, I was used to guys ogling her, but this was different. He clearly had a girlfriend, didn't she mean anything to him. Stupid jerk.

I soon forgot about being mad at him when we first stepped through the sliding doors to reveal the back yard. It was set up for the Head of Household competition and it was transformed into a rock climbing set it looked like.

"Houseguests, pair off with your significant other and strap up into the harnesses that are there for you." Julie said over the intercom.

I helped Rosalie put the harness on then went to kiss her and she pushed me away. "Later" she snapped.

I looked around and everyone had sufficiently suited up into their safety gear. Not that we needed to worry about getting hurt, but we did have to keep up the human façade.

"Now houseguests, this challenge will test your physical strength along with how well you work with your companion. One at a time you will scale the rock wall and at the top you will find five bags with your names on them. Pick one then fly down the zip line back to your partner, then they will go to retrieve the next bag. In the bag are a few pieces to a puzzle, once you have gotten all of your puzzle pieces you must complete it. The first couple to complete this challenge will become HOH for the week".

Man I got this in the bag! "Rose, I will go first ok?" she gave me a glare and I corrected myself. "That is if you didn't want to go."

"Go ahead Emmett, I don't care, but please do pretend to be human, don't beat them too badly" she warned.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry babe, I got this!" I said confidently.

I eyed my opponents who were waiting to start the competition; it looked like the first ones to start with me would be Jasper, Edward, Leah, Naomi, Ethan and Nicholi. Yes, this is my chance to beat Ethan.

A loud buzz sounded and we sprinted off towards the rock wall. It was Jasper and I who took the lead, and were climbing the wall easily. When we reached the top Edward was there with us, I found one of our bags of puzzle pieces, put my hand through the loop, then flew down the zip line and tumbled at Rose's feet. I put it on the table and Rose took off to get the next ones.

As I watched her, I realised that Naomi was still trying to pull herself up the rock wall and Ty was trying to cheer her on. Ethan was just coming down the zip line and Bella and Alice were now matched with Rose.

I went once more and Jasper was beating me by a fraction, but I was still worried. For fuck sakes, if I could actually move as fast as I am able I would be kicking his ass. I growled and Edward shot me a furious look.

"Emmett, calm down right now" he nearly growled back as we chased Jasper down the zip line with the last of our puzzle pieces. I put the last bag on the table and Jasper had already started, so it was a race between Bella and Edward, Rose and Me, and Jasper and Alice. The human couples still had to retrieve at least two more of their bags, and Leah only had to get her last one.

I hissed at Rosalie to hurry up as I kept glancing over at Jasper who was working fervently.

**JPOV**

I was laughing inside the whole time; Emmett was way too into this. But I had to play along for the sake of the show. I kept pace with Emmett and Edward the whole time and felt Emmett's frustration with Edward and I increase with each bag we retrieved. We had all our puzzle pieces in front of us and we were quickly working to get a head start on the puzzle. I was feeling confident as my hands flew as fast as I was able to allow them threw the puzzle pieces. The picture was coming together nicely but I kept hearing Alice sigh frustratingly.

"We're almost there, look at Emmett's expression, it's hilarious." I tried to cheer her up, not really asking what was wrong. I was too determined to win at this point. I was in my element. Edward was sure to win anything based on speed and Emmett would win based on pure strength, but me and Alice were suited for solving puzzles.

We were down to our last five puzzle pieces and could see the shape of America on the board. As we put our last two pieces in place we saw a giant red question mark in the centre of the country. Hmm, that's strange but I didn't spare another thought as I lunged towards the bell we had to ring in order to be crowned Head of Household. Just as I was halfway to the bell I saw Edward come chasing after me and I stepped up my pace as much as I could without causing suspicion. The ringing of the bell was like music to my ears. I won the first challenge. Somehow it felt like winning this meant I was strong enough to endure this competition.

"Congratulations Jasper and Alice, you are this season's first HOHs. You will have to nominate two people to put up for nomination and get to spend the week in the HOH room. Your key is on the pedestal; please make your way up there now." Julie Chen said over another flatscreen TV.

``Ooh I wonder what we get from home in our room?" Alice wondered next to me.

**Leah POV**

"So was this your idea too or are you in hell too?" I heard from behind me and turned to see Rosalie following me on the way to see Alice and Jasper's HOH room.

"It was his, I was just as pissed at first, but I'm starting to like the idea a lot now" I answered honestly without letting her know to what extent.

"Ugh how could you?" she sneered.

"I don't know I just feel like good things have come of it" I replied trying to level with her.

"It is nice to see Emmett so excited."

"Haha, even if it's a little much already" I joked back at her.

"Yeah, well I'll make him more, you're taking the wolf room" she shot at me, "it does suit you a lot better."

"Fine, not sure I could handle that much frill and lace anyways." I told her.

"Well, I'll tell Emmett the news, good to know I don't have to kick your ass too, see you later mutt." She said almost jokingly. I couldn't believe I was upset about this to begin with, this has been a great escape and I couldn't be happier.

"YEAH! Unicorns here I come!"

I guess she told Emmett about their change in rooms.


	4. Imprint

_A/N: Hello everyone! This is the next chapter to our story. We didn't quite get the number of reviews we were hoping to get, we had originally asked for 35 reviews and we got 25, not bad! So lets try again for 35 that's only ten more. Again, we remind you that we will not hold out for reviews as we hate that, but reviews motivate us. We hope you enjoy this next chapter! Happy reading! _

* * *

_**Imprinted**_

**Jake POV**

I walked up the steps cautiously to the Cullen's front door. I knocked three times and waited for a response. Carlisle opened the door not five seconds after I had finished knocking and stood there with the door open wide eyed.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" he said a bit sourly, and it took my by surprise, he was usually very polite.

" I thought I would come over here and watch the first episode with you, if you guys didn't mind" I said strongly. " I take it you guys are just as pissed as the kids were". " Well Jacob, yes, did you even stop to think of the concequences that could come out of this! I know it was probably funny to you, but this is really serious. They need to hunt Jacob, what if they cant get out of the house! What if one of them snaps?" He said slightly exasperated and his eyes fell to the floor. " Well, since you're here…" he stepped out of the doorway and gestured for me to enter.

I settled myself in one of the white leather chairs, while Carlisle called to Esme stating that the show was going to begin. She appeared in the kitchen doorway and walked gracefully over to the leather couch and sat beside Carlisle and she too didn't not wear her normal loving features but instead they were of pure loathing.

" _Welcome my name is Julie Chen and you are watching Big Brother on CBS! We would like to show you some of the interviews and reactions of those who were lucky enough to get on the show this year." _

Ha! This is what I have been waiting for. I never got to see their reactions first hand, so this will have to do. The show rushed through the few people that we didn't know. Some guy named Ethan and his girlfriend Adrianna, a gay couple and a geeky looking couple. Now to the fun stuff.

" _Now we would like to introduce you to this years twist. Meet the Cullen family. This family was nominated by a family friend who thought that it would be great to surprise them, and believe us when we say they were really surprised when they came home to find our Big Brother producers there. Here are some of their reactions;"_

" _Oh, I am going to just maul my puppy to death when I get back" Rosalie stated after being informed she would have to leave behind her beloved dogs. _

I didn't really hear the rest of what Rosalie or any of the others had to say. I had to keep myself from making an ass out of myself in front of these two vampires sitting beside me, who's adopted vampire children I had just sentenced to three months of hell.

The show continued after the short commercial, and opened back up with the Cullen's and the others standing outside of the house. Julie let them go in the house in groups of four and the last to enter was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

It startled me when Carlisle and Esme actually laughed. Emmett was whinning about not getting to stay in the unicorn room. He is so weird, but I laughed too, and nearly fell out of my chair when they revealed the room that Rose and Emmett had to share and I collapsed to the floor and was holding my chest, I was laughing so hard. No wonder she shrieked, it was a werewolf room. I glanced back to the TV and oh my gosh, no way, the bed covers were that of fur, and it looked eerily similar to the color of mine.

Carlisle face hardened and I could tell he was worried that Rosalie was going a bit too much off the hook, and she looked like she was about to snap. Edward came into the room and just then Julie told them to go to the living room to meet each other.

After the meet and greet they were all stunned to see Leah and a guy named Michael walk down the stairs from the HOH room. But none of them had time to talk to her before they were told to go out to the back yard for their first HOH competition.

Emmett seemed pumped, and for a while it looked like he and Rosalie were going to win. It totally floored me when Jasper hit the buzzer first and he and Alice were crowned this years first heads of household.

" _Well America, thank you for watching this seasons first episode. It is clear that the this season is going to be the best in many years. Tune in on Sunday for the next episode along with the houseguests first food competition. I'm Julie Chen, goodnight."_

After the show was done I got up and made my way to the door.

" Thank you, for allowing me to watch this with you, and I am sorry, I didn't really think about the whole feeding thing, but they will figure it out" I said and turned to the door again.

" Jake, was Leah in on this too?" Esme's sweet voice asked before I could escape.

" No, I nominated her too, so now its going to be a race to see who kills me first" I joked. " See you guys on Sunday" I said raising an eyebrow.

" Sure Jake, see you then" Carlisle stated and he disappeared. I jogged into the forest and phased.

So I was fairly certain that I was going to be dead in a few weeks. Whoever got evicted out of the house first was surly going to hunt me down. Hopefully they all make it to sequester so that I would have three more months to live my life. But it was all worth it, just to see them struggle like that. I let out a howl of laughter and took off back to La Push.

**Leah POV**

How was I going to explain this? To anyone for that matter. This isn't exactly the norm, even for me. I'm mad at Jake, so happy with him, I miss being able to talk to him, I wish I could phase to talk to him. But these cameras are on all the time and I can't just turn into a wolf with all of the country watching. I'm so confused. I didn't think this could happen to me. I was the laughing stock and the but of all the jokes. Now I can't be but I don't have anyone to go to for advice or even a little bit of understanding. I could try talking to the Cullens I guess, they might understand. They did stand by Edward when he fell for Bella. I think that's what I'll do.

**APOV**

Jasper seemed pleased with himself. He was always good at puzzles, so it was not really surprising to me that he won the challenge for us, not that I wanted to win, nor could I see if we would have or not. I was quite confident that Jasper and the rest of my family knew what was bothering me, but didn't want to bring it up.

Leah was going to be a problem. I cant see with her around. My family was depending on me to give them the all clear as to when we could leave to hunt. Hmm, maybe it would be best for us to put her up for eviction. It was an idea anyway, and if it happened I would have to explain to her that its nothing personal.

I barely noticed anything as Jasper led us back to our room, I was guessing we were allowed to take our things up to the HOH room for the week, and for some insane reason, I was already dying to read my letter from home. Sure we have been away from Carlisle and Esme before, but that was by choice, this was just forced upon me, and I was not comfortable in the least. That smelly dog was really going to pay for what he has done. Its definitely going to come down to Rosalie and I fighting over who got to deliver the final blow.

" What are you two doing" I asked stunned as Rosalie and Emmett began carrying in their bags from the werewolf room that they were suppose to be settling in to.

" Oh yea, well Leah was nice enough to switch rooms with us. Actually… she didn't really consent to it, Rosalie sort of forced it upon her, and didn't give her a chance to say no. But look! Pretty unicorns!" Emmett said happily while flopping down on top of the bed opposite to Jasper's and mine and was smiling to himself while staring at the unicorns plastered all over the walls.

" Emmett, you know your on national television right? And that all of America is now laughing at you for a grown man to be excited about getting to live in room plastered with unicorns and rainbows" I said jokingly while laughing at my stupid brother who would be better compared to a small child rather than a fully grown man, well, vampire.

"They are all just jealous!" he retorted seemingly not phased by my comment.

" You would know Emmett" I laughed.

"_Alice and Jasper please report to the diary room" _a voice said over the intercom.

Jasper intertwined his fingers with mine and lead the way. We walked through a door that was offset to the living room, and down a small hallway to another door. Inside was a small loveseat, the perfect size for two people to sit on comfortably. Laying on top of the loveseat was a small silver key on a lanyard.

I danced over trying to play up the excitement a little bit at least for the audience anyhow. I put the silver key around my neck and sat down next to Jasper and put my legs across his lap and over the edge of the couch.

" _Congratulations on winning the Head of Household competition, the key that we have left you is the key to your private HOH bedroom. In the room we have given you pictures of your family and friends. Along with favourite foods and CD's. There will also be a letter for you from a family member. This week the both of you are safe from the threat of elimination, also you are exempt from the consequences of this weeks food competition which will be held tomorrow. You are free to head up to your room now." _

We did the whole tradition bursting out of the diary room and ran through the house to find the other guests.

" Who wants to see our HOH room!?" I shouted with maybe a little too much enthusiasm. Emmett was the first to bound to my side closely followed by Edward and Bella, and Rose tagged along after a moment. I danced through the house and up the stairs Jasper never taking his eyes off me. He looked concerned about the way I was acting. It was probably screwing him up to, seeing me act all bubbly, and yet feel the same emotions I had been emitting since we were sitting in our living room two days ago.

The key slid into the lock and with a click the door popped open. There on the bed was an extra pair of clothes for both Jasper and I. The theme in here was much better than the ones downstairs. This was just blue white, actually everything was blue and white. What the heck was I doing! I should be enjoying getting out of the ridiculously themed rooms.

Everyone filed in past us and began a tour looking at all of the pictures. The first picture I saw was of Bella and I on her wedding day. The next was of Jasper and I dancing at Rose's and Emmett's first wedding. The largest picture in the room was the one of all of us, Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch. Edward sat on the arm and Bella lounged in his lap. I was conveniently on the other arm of the couch and Jasper was laying across the back trying reach his head to see past Carlisle's head. And the last one was one of Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and I.

" These are great pictures" Adrianna stated "but I bet you both want to read your letter from home." And with that she dragged Ethan out of the door.

" Congratulations Alice, and Jasper" Ty and Naomi said together and they followed Adrianna's lead. The two gay guys came over and gave us a hug, and left us alone.

" Michael, I will be down there shortly." Leah dismissed Michael and he left without further ado.

Now it was just the rest of my family and Leah, who I guess we could call family for this instance at least. I went to the basket at the end of the bed, where our letter from home was.

I read the words Carlisle and Esme had written and I let it sooth me. They spoke words of encouragement, and how much they would miss us all. And that they say the house is already too quite without Emmett and the boys.

I read it twice and handed it off to Jasper who's eyes flew across the page and for a moment it almost looked like he could cry. Edward had seen the letter in my head as I was reading it and was relaying anything that would relate to the rest of the family to them.

Leah had been sitting quietly in one of the corners and I had almost forgotten she was there when she stood up and cleared the throat. We all looked questioningly at her.

"There's something you guys may want to know… Jacob sent me here as a single person, it was the joke in La Push a few days after he nominated me that maybe they would find a single man, and maybe I would finally imprint…. And… I have." She said with the biggest grin on her face, and I could tell she was really happy, I didn't need Jasper to tell me that.

" What!" everyone said as once, and waited for her full story.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry this has taken so long. We've both been super busy lately and are so sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts, we love to hear your comments and answer any questions. To clear things up with a couple of them, there is no Nessie in this story. She never really fit in so we just decided to leave her out._

_For this chapter we decided to play around with the POVs. I took over Alice's POV for this chapter and Amanda did Rose's and Edward's. We're going to continue to swap for the next chapter and see how it goes. We won't be switching Jasper and Emmett though, guess you could call them our babies._

_We hope you enjoy the chapter and happy reading!_

* * *

**Leah POV**

I looked around at the Cullens, all waiting for my news. Bella seemed to understand what I was about to say a little bit more than the others. Jake must have explained things to her.

"At first I was really mad at Jake, like you guys probably still are, but the minute he walked in … I couldn't think of anything else. I didn't really understand the imprinting thing until now. But he's not native, he doesn't know the stories or the legends to begin with, he won't understand!" I cried out in distress. Everyone in the pack had imprinted on other natives, they didn't have to worry about them freaking out. I was hopelessly in love with a man that I had only had one very short conversation with.

_Flashback_

_I was in the HOH room waiting to surprise the rest of the contestants, I was part of the twist this year. Everyone in the house was in a relationship except me and the other guy that was supposed to be here soon. The waiting was getting on my nerves and I was already angry enough to begin with, I can't believe Jake stuck me in here with the bloodsuckers all summer. I had turned on the monitors to look at the other contestants and was laughing at Rose when he walked in. I heard his voice first, it was smooth and deep and stirred something inside of me just hearing it._

"_Hi, I'm Michael, guess we're partners in crime." I looked up at him then, thinking he was super cheesy, the world seemed to stop. I looked straight into his brown eyes that were soft and carefree. Oh god, it's him, and he's not native!_

"_Hi, I'm Leah, nice to meet you" I responded._

"_Leah, Michael, please proceed downstairs to greet your housemates." the producer's voice came over the intercom. How am I going to last in this house without giving myself away?_

"He's going to freak out, he'll think I'm mental!"

"Leah, I'm sure there's a reason you imprinted on him in the first place, he will most likely understand." Bella tried to relax me.

"It was like all the cheesy romance novels and stories, I swear it was in slow motion. He walked into the HOH room with a smile on his face and extended his hand to me. I just knew the minute I looked into his eyes, I felt drawn to him. He acted kind of funny around me, he's going to reject me I'm sure of it."

---------------------------------

"Oh no you don't!" Rose screeched, "Stay away from me with that thing Leah!" I was running across the backyard at top speed chasing her with my blanket. The furry one that was the colour of Jake's fur. I just knew he'd be on the floor howling when he saw this.

"Oh come on Rose, it's only a little harmless blanket, it can't hurt you" I taunted trying to catch up to her.

"It almost smells like him! It's repulsive!"

I caught the look Alice was shooting me as she moved closer to the edge of the pool. Rose stopped on the one side of the pool table.

"Leah please!" she pleaded with me. Bella came over with a smile playing on her face. She stood in the doorway to the house blocking Rose's only exit. She looked around frantically and played right into the trap running in Alice's direction.

"Alice please help!" she begged. Alice had other ideas in mind though when she casually stuck out her foot and looked completely innocent while doing it. Rose was too busy screaming obscenities at me to notice Alice's foot and went splashing into the pool. I couldn't help myself and I started to laugh. I was feeling a little mean and decided to add insult to injury and threw my blanket on top of her.

"Look now it's a wet wolf!" Alice said in between giggles.

"Oh you're gonna get it you flea bag!" she huffed as she headed into the house to dry off.

**Emmett POV**

When I decided to go work out in the backyard I had no idea what I was coming to face. I slid the sliding door open and saw Rose storming towards me. She was soaked and she looked pissed. Oh, great, another killjoy.

"Hey Rosie, what happened, did you forget your bikini, or did you just feel the need to jump in the pool with all your clothes?" I said trying to lighten the mood. Bad idea!

"Don't hey Rosie me! That bitch chased me around with that disgusting blanket, and then our little annoying sister tripped me!" she screeched

I looked out into the backyard Bella, Alice and Leah were all keeled over laughing, the now wet fur blanket lay strewn across the grass, and I did the worst thing possible. I nearly fell to my knees in laughter. I heard Rose growl lowly and I looked up just in time to cover my face as her hand came down and caught me in the back of my head.

"Hey I didn't do anything!" I shouted and ducked another blow coming my way.

"Exactly! You didn't do anything, just like usual, go join your immature sisters and your beloved Leah if you think this is so funny. I need to change now and ugg, I bet my make-up is running now too." she bellowed and stormed off to our room.

Hmm, maybe I should go comfort her. No, that would be a bad idea, might as well let her vent, if not I might become her personal punching bag. I think I pissed her off more than what the girls did. Oh well, I will make it up to her.

"Hey girls!" I called to my sisters and Leah while walking over to the weight bench. "Leah, that wasn't very nice of you, you know how much she hates that thing. Alice and Bella, you guys are sisters you're supposed to be on her side, now I have to deal with it, thanks a lot."

"Sorry Emmett, but honestly, it was the funniest thing ever! You should have heard her squeal! It was High-larry!" Bella giggled.

I rolled my eyes and set up the right amount of weights on the barbell. I was in the middle of doing my bench press when I noticed someone was standing over me.

"Need a spotter, you got quite a bit of weight on there" Ethan said with a smug grin on his face.

"No, thanks for your offer though. But I doubt you would be able to lift this much anyway" I said in the same smug attitude. He sneered at me and went to the other bench and began to stack on the weights.

"Don't strain yourself" I laughed and put the bar back on the holders. I sauntered over to him and looked down at him and he positioned himself underneath the weights.

I watched as he struggled to raise the weights above his head. His arms shook and he scrunched his eyes and stopped breathing as he struggled.

"Well… Keep trying there kid" I laughed and went back to finish my workout. He finally gave up and went to sit on the patio furniture, lit a smoke and I felt him glaring at me in pure loathing.

**Rose POV**

I can't believe my sisters would do that to me. How dare they take her side! And Emmett, too, he is going to get it that was definitely not funny! It's a good thing were on camera or else I would have bitten his head off! I stormed through the house dripping water as I went. When I got to my room I ripped off my soaked clothes and tossed them into the hamper in the corner. Jacob is going to die. Screw the treaty, when I get back there he better be running because I am going to break all of his filthy paws, then I will slowly torture him until he begs me for mercy, of course I wont give it to him. After all this, he deserves it.

I spent the next ten minutes deciding what I was going to wear, and then went to the bathroom to fix my make-up. It wasn't as bad as I thought, bless water-proof make-up! I noticed Alice, Leah and Bella were back inside, they were upstairs by the HOH room and it looked like some of them were playing chess. I don't even know why they bother! Keeping up with the façade I grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen then went to lie down on our bed to calm down.

**Edward POV**

So I never would have guessed in my wildest dreams that this sort of thing could happen. I mean, it was just pure dumb luck that Jacob sent Leah here and she imprints. What a coincidence. Well, I still agree with Alice's previous thoughts, that it might be best for us to kick her out early so that it would be easier for us to make out escape from the house to hunt.

Just then Rose came storming through the house, dripping wet, I peered over the railing as she stormed off to her room cursing under her breath, something about being tripped? And betrayal? Oh well, that's nothing new, she can always find someway to bitch about something. Soon after Alice, Bella and Leah came in and they looked pleased about something. I bet whatever Rose was going on about I was positive they were the culprits.

"Hey Alice, how bout a little game of chess?" I called down at them.

"Oh I guess, I don't know why we bother, you know it's pointless" she sighed and started making her way up the stairs.

"Yea we will come watch" Bella said with a smirk.

Alice sat opposite to me, while Bella and Leah took the seats that faced the HOH room door. Just as we were setting up the pieces, I noticed that I couldn't hear Alice's thoughts! This is so not fair!

"Bella baby, please don't interfere." I spoke almost silently, so that the only ones that would be able to hear me was Alice and Bella.

"Oh Edward, this is actually going to be a fair game. I didn't realise that I wouldn't be able to see while Leah was here. So it would be unfair for you to see my moves, and me being left in the dark, this is going to be interesting" she said in her usual chipper tone. It was about time, I didn't know how much more Jasper could take of her being all angry, it was driving him insane.

I made the first move and moved a pawn, she countered with a move of her pawn, and this is usually where we would usually sit in absolute silence playing the game in our minds and she would ultimately sigh and knock her king over and storm off. Bella sat smirking at me and watched as the game continued.

I gritted my teeth and growled lowly when Alice started to corner my king with a bishop and knight. I had never lost against anyone in chess! I suddenly had a new respect for the game. I was finally able to take our one of her bishops and started my attack. I saw my opportunity and took out her queen which was one of her favourite attack pieces.

Alice's eyes darkened and her face tensed. The only pieces left on the board were my king, queen and a pawn of mine. She only had a knight and her king. Finally she went back to her old routine as she knocked over her king on my last advance.

"Even in a fair game I still lose!" she said exasperated. "That's the last time I play a game of chess with you Edward." She got up and went down stairs, and I heard her thoughts then something about getting Jasper to teach her some tactics so that she can challenge me again.

"Well, Bella, I'm sure you enjoyed that, I was about to lose my mind, that was really difficult even for me!"

"Oh I know, that's what made it interesting, I had to keep myself from laughing at your face, you looked like you were about to kill something." she said and leaned in and kissed me.

"Yea ok, I can't watch this, Michael!" Leah called and left Bella and I alone.

**Alice POV**

I walked away disappointed, I couldn't even beat him when he couldn't hear my thoughts! It was fun to try though, Bella's a genius. Jasper was great at strategy and planning, he could help me with chess and I could finally beat Edward! With a little more of Bella's help that is. Jasper was just reading some of his civil war books when I got downstairs. I eyed his outfit critically though, I couldn't have bought him that abomination of a shirt. I flung open his suitcase and started pulling out clothes at random. What was that, it was my clothes! Jasper packed some of clothes, I was elated! I flung myself at Jasper and started kissing him.

"You brought me more clothes!" I squealed kissing him fiercely.

"Darling, I knew you couldn't last with just one suitcase." he said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said and resumed my kisses and started to trail them lower down his neck. My hands reached for the hem of his shirt and started to push it up his body.

"Umm, Alice?" Jasper said through excitted gasps. I pushed one finger to his lips and smiled devilishly. I threw him up against a dresser and finished taking off his shirt and let it drop to the floor. I took off the cardigan I was wearing then pounced again. Jasper fell ontop of the bed and I began to kiss him deeply. I let my lips slid from his down to his jaw line, gently sweeping my lips over his skin up to his ear then made my way slowly down his neck to his collar bone. His body tensed and he groaned, he always loved when I did this.

As I was kissing my way down his bare chest, his hands intertwined in my hair and just as I was about to unbuckle his belt I heard a gasp that didn't match Jaspers. With my hair in complete dissaray and completely surprised I saw Bella standing in the doorway with her mouth hanging open completely aghast.


End file.
